utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Freedel
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = フリーデル |officialromajiname = furīderu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 25|month = 05|&year = 1994|ref = His user page |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 6399129 |mylistID1 = 19977767 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 30637134 |mylist2info = fool around |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co442926 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Nayugorou, Keysuke }} Freedel (フリーデル) is an . Freedel has a strong shota-like voice. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Good-bye Memories) (2010.07.07) # "Calc." (2010.09.12) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.09.18) # "Nade Nade" (There, there) -Shota voice ver.- (2010.10.01) # "Heart Groove" (2010.10.02) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (My Hand, Your Hand) (2010.10.05) # "from Y to Y" -Piano ver.- (2010.10.31) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) -Boys drama ver.- (2010.12.24) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.04.06) # "Chichi wo Moge!" (Groping Breasts) feat. Freedel, Nayuko, Teba, Utabuta, Satomi, Akitsu, Senra and Hosaka☆ (2011.04.09) # "Blackjack" feat. Freedel and Kurokaze (2011.04.12) # "Ippoutsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.04.30) # "Sayounara Memories/Shoushuuriki" (Good-bye Memories/Strength Deodorant) (2011.05.07) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (2011.05.25) # "Pedalheart" (2011.06.06) # "Believe" (2011.07.21) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.29) # "I Love You I Need You" (2011.08.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.08.23) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.18) # "Babylon" (2011.09.24) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -Piano ver.- (2011.10.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Freedel and Yukisaki (2011.10.12) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.31) # "Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi" (Hyadain's Ununun ☆ Unrequited Love) feat. Freedel and Rika (2011.11.04) # "A Whole New World" feat. Freedel and kalon. (2011.11.09) # "magnet" feat. Freedel and Choumiryou (2011.11.11) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.27) # "Departures ~ Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~" (Departures ~ A Love Song Sent to You ~) (2011.12.09) # "* ~ Asterisk ~" (2011.12.16) # "READY!!" (IDOLM@STER song) -Voice act & Sing ver.- (2011.12.22) # "Hammer wo Denpa Song ni Shitemita" (I Tried Swinging the Hammer Song) (2012.01.09) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Genesis of Aquarion) (2012.01.25) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2012.01.29) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Fureta yo!" (Touched by an Angel!) feat. Freedel, Keysuke, Mafumafu and Senra (2012.03.20) # "Sakura" (Cherry Blossoms) (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2012.04.05) # "Uta no ☆ Prince-sama ♪ Medley" (2012.05.17) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2012.05.25) # "Koi no ABO" (Parody) feat. Freedel, Hosaka☆, Senra, Kiriya, Satomi and Sacchan (2011.05.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) # "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" (The Intense Song of Hatsune Miku) (2012.07.10) # "Maji LOVE1000%" (2011.07.20) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) -Bossa Arrange- (2012.08.13) # "Maji LOVE1000%" -Full ver.- (2011.08.25) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure" (2012.05.07) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.09) # "Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan" (Rin Len Space Bandits) feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2012.09.10) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (End of Summer, Beginning of Love) -Voice drama ver.- (2012.09.22) # "weeeek" feat. Freedel, Ame., Sonzaku, ZERO, tane and Keysuke (2012.10.03) # "Sweet Magic" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.10.10) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2012.12.05) # "8HIT" feat. Nayugorou (2012.12.06) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.12.27) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) (2013.01.15) # "Bokutachi no Uta" (Our Song) (2013.04.02) # "Maji LOVE2000%" (2013.04.20) # "Koi wa Konton no Reiya" (Love is a Servant of Chaos) (2013.04.30) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2013.05.21) }} Discography Gallery |Freedel_keysuke_tane_ame_zero_sonsaku_weeeek.png|Freedel, Keysuke, tane, Ame., ZERO and Sonsaku as seen in their group cover of "weeeek" |Freedel_yukisaki_like_dislike.png|Freedel and Yukisaki as seen in their duet cover of "Suki Kirai" Illust. by Piyo (ぴよ) |Freedel_hammer_swing_song.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Hammer wo Denpa Song ni Shitemita" |choumiryou freedel magnet.png|Choumiryou (left) and Freedel (right) as seen in their cover of "magnet" |Freedel_nadenade.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Nade Nade" Illust. by Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) |Freedel_calc.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Calc." Illust. by Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) |Freedel_from_y_to_y.png|Freedel as seen in his piano cover of "from Y to Y" Illust. by Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) |Freedel_deepsea_girl.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Shinkai Shoujo" Illust. by Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) }} Trivia * He likes Mizuki Nana, Ogura Yui, Tanihara Natsuki, Elementar Gerad and Yanagi Nagi.His Nico Nico community profile External Links * Blog * Twitter